The consumption of fresh fruit can be difficult and inconvenient. Fresh fruit generally has a very limited shelf life and thus must be obtained on a regular basis. Increasingly, the scientific community has found that eating fiber including the fiber in fruit is important in maintaining a healthy lifestyle. Fruit juice can be conveniently available with a reasonably good shelf life when refrigerated. However, fruit juice is generally not a very good source of fiber. Fresh fruit is also good source of electrolytes, minerals, carbohydrates, and vitamins.
In addition, fresh fruit is a seasonal item. It is ripe only for a limited time and also only during certain times of the year. The transportation of fruit over long distances has increased the availability of fruit year round, but often consumers find the fruit to be not as good as locally grown fruit.
In addition, because fruit is a perishable item, the distribution of fruit has to occur over relatively long distances in a short period of time. This increases the price of fruit to consumers.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an all-natural, shelf-stable fruit product that can be distributed and stored without refrigeration.
Consumers are increasingly wary of artificial, synthetic, or non-natural ingredients. At the same time, consumers used to the blending of different flavors including non-natural flavors, demand exciting flavors. In addition, there is a need for all-natural products in a variety of desirable flavors.